10 Songs: ZATR Version!
by The Writer Of Stories
Summary: Rules: 1 Pick a pairing you like. 2 Turn your music on shuffle. 3 Write a drabble/fic related to each song that plays, no extra time! 4 Do ten of these then post away! :D "He looked at her, and she met his eyes… and smiled."


1 Pick a pairing you like. 2 Turn your music on shuffle. 3 Write a drabble/fic related to each song that plays, no extra time! 4 Do ten of these then post away! :D

I choose you, ZATR!

**1. Scars - Papa Roach**

Sometimes… no, just stop the sentence there. A lot of times, it hurt to love Tak. She was bad tempered, had a problem with just about everything, and when she got really angry, she got physical.

Of course, I don't think she knows I couldn't possibly hurt her back. It's not just because she's a girl, it's that… I think I care too much. What a weakness… but I can't help it.

All the violence shown to me - physical, verbal, anything - it all hurt, and bad. But I let her rip my heart up, and I quickly put the pieces back together again so she can rip it up again.

I wish I could just stop, I know this isn't helping anything.

Invaders need no one…

Yeah, _right._

**2. Every time We Touch (Yanou's Candlelight Mix) - Cascada**

Tak couldn't help it.

Falling in love with an imbecile… what kind of an invader was she?

But still… when his hand brushes against her own, it sent shocks up her arm, warm and tingly.

When he does something for her, she feels the heat rise to her cheeks, despite her protest and attempted indifference.

And when he kisses her… she never could help that goofy grin that stayed on her face when they separated.

**3. Break Your Little Heart - All Time Low**

It started out as just a game.

I had just wanted a way of revenge, I wanted to push him down and make sure that he didn't get back up.

I wanted to break his heart.

Making him fall for me seemed all too easy. But… as the time went by, I started falling for him.

I denied it first. Why would I fall in love with him? I wanted to crush him like an insect!

But… he was special. He started doing things, just for me. _Me!_

He ditched Dib when he wanted to play his little mind games.

He made Gir treat me with the utmost respect, no exceptions.

He used a special tone, just with me.

He had a smile that only I could receive.

And…

The conquered the Earth, and he gave it all to me. Except the moon. He'd already promised it to Gir.

**4. Poison - Groove Coverage**

It burned.

The longing.

Just to reach out and touch her skin.

To taste her lips.

To love her.

But Zim wasn't a fool. He knew the second he got too close he'd be infected - poisoned, addicted. Never able to let go or love anyone else.

But, now that he thought about it more, that might not be so bad.

**5. Your Sword Versus My Dagger - Silverstein**

Zim was thoroughly miserable. He wasn't asking for a lot was he?

He just wanted genuine love, but the one he wanted it from said she'd be a fool to give it to him.

But his mind reeled. Everywhere he went, he saw her face out of the corner of his eye. In every wisp of wind, he heard her name.

Rejection stabbed him, and trust me, it didn't feel good.

**6. Over and Over - Three Days Grace**

Tak didn't know why she couldn't stop.

The pain flailed higher in her heart, the crack growing larger, and she knew that she needed him back. But why? How many times was this now? She'd lost count a long time ago.

The routine went like this: Zim and Tak are together. Zim and Tak get into a fight, and Tak runs off, for up to 2 weeks at the most. Zim or Tak realizes that they can't stand not being with the other, so they run off to make up. They usually can be happy for up to a month or two without fighting.

Tak hugged her legs to her body, and buried her head in them. It shouldn't be like this. Their relationship shouldn't have been built by old hate and yelling and fighting, with rare tender and loving moments. It should have been on love alone.

God, how Tak loved him.

But she knew this wasn't healthy for her. It couldn't have been healthy at all. Her heart, how many pieces were left? How long until they finally smashed what little there was? Until they broke themselves?

A shadow loomed over her. She looked up and her eyes met crimson. His arms were out, inviting silently. But that was fine, Tak didn't need words. She launched into the arms that would only hold her, and felt the crack in her heart receive another band-aid.

It wasn't healthy, but at the moment, Tak couldn't care less.

**7. Whacha Say? - Jason Derulo**

"So Tak, whacha say?"

I had no idea what to do.

Zim was perched on one knee, holding out a sparkling bracelet, made of twisting gold, liquefied. It was obviously a mating band. It bonded Irkens, if they so pleased, to the mate of choice, if that Irken accepted. If they did, a band was placed around the Irken's wrist, and branded the mark into their skin, marking them the same. No two pairs of bands were the same. But if they refused, there would be a battle to the death, as customs stated.

This was a very risky thing to ask. For any Irken.

But then again, Zim was a very risky person.

The one asking always put their own on first, to promise companionship and that they were serious.

And the mark circling around Zim's left wrist matched the band presented before her. He was dead serious.

Tak looked at the expression on Zim's face. Confident. Confident that she would say yes. Determined. Determined to make her make her see sense if she said no. Love. Love, as pure as a newly grown flower, its petals wet with the early morning dew. And love… that if they had to fight… Zim wouldn't lay a hand on her.

Tak took the band and slid it on her wrist, feeling the warm sensation as the material embedded itself forever into her skin.

Zim took her into her arms and whispered, "It's all for the best."

"Of course it is," was her instant reply.

**8. Wishes - Superchick**

"Idiot!" Tak cried, running out of the house, while Zim stood back in confusion.

She ran and ran, until her legs just wouldn't move anymore. She collapsed in an alleyway and did something forbidden to Irkens.

She cried.

How could that idiot be so dense? What did he think all that she did for him was? A way to get back at him?

She punched a dumpster, leaving a dent bigger than Dib's head.

Months - _months! _- of being nice and trying to show him she was sincere, and he thought it was all a ploy?

What an IDIOT!

"I wish… I wish he could just see me as an… equal, instead of a rival in disguise…" she mumbled as she sobbed.

But, wishes don't always come true.

**9. Look Away - Thousand Foot Krutch**

"What do want, Tak-beast?"

Tak had to fight, really fight, to keep eye contact. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"If you don't want anything from Zim, I-" he turned to leave, but something closed around his wrist, preventing escape.

He looked down and saw thin, pale fingers wrapped around his glove. He looked up to demand why she wouldn't let him leave, but he met her eyes, and saw confidence, and something he couldn't name. What was it? Worry?

He didn't have a lot of time to think about it because something warm was pressed against his lips and in the blink of an eye, Tak was gone, back up with her High-Skool friends.

He looked at her, and she met his eyes… and smiled.

**10. Voices - Disturbed**

"Zim! Zim! ZIM!"

I just lay in a pain-filled heap, on the pebbly ground in which Tak has laid me.

"ZIM! Are you still breathing?"

A feel a mass of warm make contact with my chest, and it feels good because really, I'm freezing.

"Zim…" was that I sob I heard in her voice?

"You… you weren't supposed to take me seriously!" I think that was a sob I heard!

I grind my voice out through my throat, but it's hard and the sound comes out hoarse. "But T-Tak… told Zim t-to… jump o-off a… bridge…"

Tak's fingers clench my hand, and I can definitely hear the sob in her voice this time.

"I… I didn't mean it, stupid! And… and especially one with so much… water under it!"

I try to smile, but all I can come up with is a grimace. The pain is actually starting to numb, and I'm thankful.

"And why weren't you wearing paste?" Tak explodes.

"… I 'unno…"

"You… you better not…" her fingers clench my hand harder, "… you better not leave me Zim!"

I try to laugh, but it comes out as hoarse as my voice.

"It takes… more than Earth… _water_ to kill… Zim."

I sure hoped that was the case, anyway.


End file.
